


Prompt fic: Ribbons in girls' clothes

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [22]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Drabble, Incest, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alejandro Corner is a man of decadent tastes: antique furniture, fast cars, dressing his 'adoptive son' in the finest lingerie that money can buy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: Ribbons in girls' clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=174820#t174820>
> 
> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> I want to ask another because DAMMIT I'M GREEDY. And you put the idea in my heeead ;___;
> 
> How many times a week, on average, does Ribbons wear girls' clothes?

Alejandro Corner is a man of decadent tastes: antique furniture, fast cars, dressing his 'adoptive son' in the finest lingerie that money can buy.  
  
"You're my angel." He croons, his breath laced with the smell of expensive champagne, and his hand creeping up the outside of Ribbons' thigh.  
  
Ribbons lets him. Plays the game of dutiful servant. Offers no resistance as diamond rings are pushed onto his fingers. Even smiles as Alejandro's palm cups him through the delicate lace.  
  
"My angel…" Alejandro presses a kiss to Ribbons' mouth.  
  
But what Alejandro doesn't realise is that angels are far greater than mere mortal men.  
  
Ribbons is biding his time, but he knows that he will find out just how _mortal_ Alejandro is before the end.


End file.
